Black Cupid
by mystie21-12
Summary: <html><head></head>A girl named Vira just joined Fairy Tail. But one thing's strange with her: She's obssesed with pairing Natsu and Lucy! Will Natsu and Lucy stand for hints Vira keeps giving them? "Eventually I'll succeed hehehe!"- Vira</html>
1. Vira's Arrival

"Everyone! We have a new member!" Master Makurov announced. "Her name is Vira Goodlake, I hope you all would get along with her"

A girl with long black hair and hazel eyes approached to Master Makurov who was sitting on the middle of the bar as always. She wore a sleeveless black dress that reached her knees and leather black leggings.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! It's a pleasure to meet another girl in the guild" Lucy said as she shook hands with Vira. Vira smiled as Natsu interrupted.

"I'm Natsu! The great Salamander of Fairy Tail!" He said as arrogant as ever.

"I'm Happy! Nice to meet you" Happy said as he floated near Natsu.

"Oh I know you all very well actually" Vira said knowingly. "You, Natsu and Lucy are partners and part of Team Natsu together with Erza and Gray"

Natsu and Lucy's jaw dropped. They were astonished on how she knew so much about them.

"Who's stupid idea is it anyway to call our team Team Natsu?" Gray asked irritably.

"You got a problem with that blockhead?" Natsu retorded. Natsu and Gray once again released a deadly aura and started glaring at each other.

"I almost forgot…" Mirajane pulled out a huge stamp from under the counter. She punched it on Vira's left arm. "Now your offiacially part of Fairy Tail"

"Wow, thanks Mirajane" Vira said happily.

"What's your magic anyway Vira?" Happy asked. Natsu ended his glare and became curious of Vira's magic, Eveyone else too.

"I'll show you" Vira positioned in a concentrated manner. Her hands were pressed flat against each other as if she was praying. Her body glowed and changed into a comet like ray that disappeared into Natsu's head. Natsu's head bent down that shadowed his face. After a few moments, Natsu yelled "NOOOO!" with hands grabbing the sides of his head. He repeated his yelp until he crashed on his knees. His head shined and out comes Vira. Natsu's body collapsed onto the floor

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked shocked.

"My magic is illusions. I sneak into someone's head and search for his utmost fears and memories, eventually torturing them" Vira explained.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy said while poking his head.

"Ughh… what a nightmare…I was alone, completely alone then there's this voice whispering in my head" Natsu said still in a weak state.

"Don't worry Natsu, I didn't mean anything about what I said, it's just an illusion"

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later…<strong>

In a another regular day in Fairy Tail, Vira pulled out a black book out of the pocket of her dress and sat next to Lucy. Lucy wasn't her usual perky self today.

"What are you reading?" Lucy asked in interest.

"Hmm the usual" Vira turned a page.

"Umm... do you believe in fate Vira?"

"Kind of"

"Well I like to talk about that to you" Lucy said as she blushed. "It's about a fateful encounter"

"Ahh, Is it about that Loke guy, you had a date with him right?"

"Yeah but it didn't go well even if Cana's card's fortune told me anything"

"Then who is it Lucy?" Vira asked as she drank some juice.

Lucy's face was flushed "I-I think it's Natsu!"

"Pfffft!" Vira spurted out the juice. Lucy patted Vira back since she was coughing,

"Him? Cough* cough*"

"I know! Weird right? Still, the anniversery of the day we met is arriving and he also remembered about it too"

"Is that so? Well there's something I read by accident about Natsu—

Someone walked near them. "Hey, what's up?" Natsu popped his happy grinning face between them.

"Natsu! Don't barge in someone's conversation!" Lucy pushed his face away.

"Natsu! You're here! I have something to talk about with you" Vira closed her book like a crab and slammed it on the counter. Lucy didn't want a part of this so she snuck away from her seat. "Do you want to hear somethin' about destiny?"

Lucy froze and dashed behind Vira, wrapping her hands to close Vira's mouth "No! don't listen to her!"

"Mucy I mat mread!" (_Lucy I can't breathe!_) Vira mumbled which left Natsu confused.

"Eh, I thought I heard my name. You're making me curious" Natsu moved his face closer to Lucy.

"Mucy ket yar mans mof of mee!" (_Lucy get your hands off of me_!) Vira rapidly throw off Lucy's hands off her mouth. Vira breathed deeply. "Well, if you're willing to kill me, I'll be reading someplace else and leave this situation to you" Vira said angrily to Lucy. "Good luck" She walked out of the guild with a smile and the book in hand.

"_Err… that girl ticks me off_!" Lucy thought.

"Lucy what were you two talkin' about?" Natsu turned to Lucy's nervous face.

"Ah! I just remembered! I have an appointment to go to!" Lucy ran all the way home leaving Natsu clueless.

* * *

><p><strong>In case your wondering that Vira's magic is a bit familiar, I got the idea from Case 39. The idea is a perfect for the story though. If you want to find out why, check out the updates next week!<strong>


	2. A Night and a Nightmare

The next day, the guild had a peaceful summer like atmosphere. It was a beautiful shiny day that made Natsu energized.

"Hahaha! It's a perfect day for fishing huh Happy?"

"Aye! I wonder if Lucy wants to come"

"I'll ask her!" Natsu walked happily to Lucy who was talking to Mirajane. "Hey Lucy! Want to come fishing with us?" he asked.

"Sure it might be nice" Lucy said.

"Then let's go!" Happy spread out his wings and flew away.

"Wait for me Happy!" Natsu and Lucy chased Happy outside the guild.

Meanwhile Vira watched them leave at the bar with her book wide open, facing her. "Energetic bunch aren't they?"

"Yep, that's our Natsu" Mirajane said.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you notice? Natsu always kept asking Lucy to go on quest together and hang out outside or at Lucy's room. What Lucy isn't realizing is that Natsu kind of thinks of it like a date instead of hanging out like friends if it weren't for Happy tagging along" Mirajane said as she wipes a glass mug.

"Really? Still, I can't believe Lucy didn't know Natsu had a crush on her. Do you know how much better off they would be if they were together?"

"I know what you mean, Poor Natsu, he couldn't get a moment with her alone. He is a bit shy around girls you know. That's why Happy tags along"

"The idiot and the weirdo, things couldn't get any more complicated" Vira said in the pit of disappointment. "I'll just talk to Lucy about later"

**A few hours later…**

Lucy was exhausted by her day with Natsu and Happy. While fishing, a huge fish almost dragged her into the stream. Luckily Natsu was strong enough to pull her back on land. So on the way to her apartment, she was soaking wet, leaving drops of water on every step she takes (kinda like Juvia actually). When Lucy opened the door of her apartment, she was surprised to see someone besides Natsu inside it.

"Welcome home Lucy, you have a nice room" Vira was sitting on the opposite couch Natsu usually sits on.

"Vira? Why are you in my room this time?" Lucy asked. She would expect Natsu, Happy, Erza or Gray in her room but this is the first time someone else snuck in it.

"I ran out of money for a night in the inn so can I pretty please stay here for a while?" Vira pleaded.

"Why don't you just go take a request?" Lucy sighed. "Fine, you can stay but starting tomorrow you have to put down that little book of yours and start working"

Vira smiled. "Thanks Lucy" Vira observed Lucy from tip to toe. "You're soaking wet"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Lucy said sarcastically. "I'll be taking a bath now" Lucy walked into her bathroom.

**A few moments later…**

"I'm done"

"So I'm I" Vira said who already wore black pajamas with white vine patterns while Lucy was still in her pink bath towel. Vira was lying on Lucy's bed with her right hand behind her head and the left one holding the book.

"Heh? Aren't you gonna take a bath?"

"Nah, I took a bath before you even got here" Vira said bluntly.

"You should have told me that the second I got here" Lucy said with her eyebrows twitching from disinformation.

"Now, about Natsu, do you believe me when I say he has a crush on you?"

"Are you sure? He seems so dense just to show it" Lucy blushed slightly as she slipped on her tank top.

"Then why would he create a team making you the first member of it? And the first request you took was with Natsu and Happy and them only. Why would he sneak into your room sometimes just to see your face by the end of the day? Why would he want to you to come along fishing trips and request just so he could hang out with you?" Vira reasoned. Lucy's face was in a bright shade of pink. She was rendered speechless. "I guess that was just too many questions" Vira pulled both sides of her book to continue reading.

"H-How did you know that?" Lucy's voice was shaking in disbelief.

"Get it through your head. I can mind read too you know"

Lucy was squealing around her room while Vira's eyes focused on the words of her book, ignoring Lucy's noise. "You mean you got the info straight from his head?"

"Maybe" Vira said in a mischievous tone. Lucy was only half right since Vira got half the info from Mirajane. "I was supposed to tell you about it until Natsu barged into our conversation remember?"

"Oh yeah, Wait! Did you tell Natsu…"

"No" Vira already knew of what she was talking about. Lucy was relieved. "_Not yet" _Vira thought mischievously.

"_Natsu has a crush on me?" _Lucy thought incredulity. Lucy already was all ready dressed so she flopped on the bedside next to Vira "Ahh! What am I gonna tell Natsu?

Vira smiled. "Don't worry, your heart will guide the way" Vira closed her book and placed it on the bedside table. Vira turned her body away from Lucy. "Goodnight!" she mumbled. Lucy slept under the covers with their backs against each other. Lucy was still nervous on what to tell Natsu tomorrow. Despite all these feelings that are rushing through her head and the fact her heart is beating like crazy, she sucked it up and fell asleep.

**A few hours later...**

Lucy found herself in a dark dimension. Utter silence and darkness. She walked around the dimension endlessly until she heard her name echo from the distance.

"Lucy..." echoed a faint voice. Lucy ran to the source of the sound as her name repeated faintly. "Lucy... Lucy..." the sound grew louder which told her she was getting closer.

Lucy realized of who was calling her name. She saw a pink-haired boy that had his back turned. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Natsu turned around with faithful eyes and a warm smile.

"Lucy, you came for me" he said with a faint voice. Lucy's eyes watered.

"Of course I came for you!" Lucy hugged Natsu as she sobbed near his chest. Natsu hugged her back. But then, Lucy felt a warm feeling around her body. Lucy looked up at Natsu and saw his hair a blaze. Natsu's smiling face still stayed even if Lucy shoved him off but because of Natsu's durable body structure she fell. Natsu's arms were on fire and soon, fire flared around his feet. Natsu held his hand out.

"Lucy... Please... before it's too late" he said as half of his face were covered with flames.

"Natsu! What's happening to you?" she panicked as Natsu's body slowly disappeared with the flames.

"Please... before it's too late..." he repeated. Half of his body was covered with fire and soon the flames reached his hand still stretching out. The flames beneath him expanded through the space which lit the area like being in hell. Fire surrounded Lucy so there's no turning back.

"Natsu!" she yelled. Natsu kept his face smiling as the fire took over half of his face and torso. The fire flared higher around Lucy like a blazing wall. Flames circled around her legs like a snake. She panicked. All she could ever do is watch Natsu disappear as flames fume like a geyser. She felt her self spinning about as the flames raged around her.

**"NATSUU!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Now do you understand why it's useful? Heh, read next week's update with Vira finally getting a job with both Natsu and Lucy being involved in it.<strong>


	3. Not Another Acting Request!

"Good morning Luccyy!" Vira greeted with a yawn. She was standing by the bedside while stretching her arms.

"Ughh… It's just a dream" Lucy felt half relieved and half terrified. Lucy sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"It sure sounded like one. Sounds like you had a dream with Natsu" Vira said teasingly.

"It's not like that!" Lucy yelled angrily. "It was more like a nightmare. Natsu said something strange. Next before I knew it he's caught on fire!"

"Caught on fire?" Vira assured. Lucy nodded. "Heh, it's just a dream—esté nightmare. Dreams are illusions too"

Vira stripped her pajamas off, revealing her usual black clothes. Lucy's jaw-dropped at the thought of Vira sleeping with two types of clothes at the same time. Vira walked out through the door with her black book on one hand and her pajamas on the other but when she was about to close the door she said "And dreams have meanings" Vira finally left the room.

Lucy pondered over what Vira said. Is it about her crush with Natsu? It can't be but still… he's the only one in the dream. She also remembered something about him saying "before it's too late" which confused her. Her head was swirling with thoughts.

**A few hours later…**

"Anything keeping you down Lucy?" Mirajane asked while whipping a glass mug. Lucy's head was lying on the counter out of anxiety.

"Nothing. It's just that I had a weird dream last night" Lucy replied.

"What's it about?" Mirajane asked.

"Rather not talk about it" Lucy answered tiredly. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw a shadow over the counter beside her.

"Hey Lucy! You seem down, anything happening?" Natsu said as he dropped his muscular arm around Lucy's shoulder which startled her but left her heart beating fast.

"None of your business, and didn't I tell you to not go grabbing people like that?" Lucy reminded as she brushed off Natsu's arm. Lucy walked off her seat.

"What's up with her?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe she ate bad fish" Happy replied as he chewed on a fish.

"Yah think?" Natsu said._ "I guess she's in a bad mood… yet she's blushing" _Natsu thought.

"_I can't go on like this! Maybe this is what that dream mean-" _Just then, Lucy bumped into Vira. They both fell on the ground but they used their elbows to avoid head impact. As Lucy sat up, a piece of paper landed on her lap. She read: "WANTED: ACTORS AND STAGE CREWS"

**A few moments later…**

"Why do I have to come?" Natsu groaned.

"Cause Erza left for a request on her own and Gray went on a mission together with Juvia. You're the only one available in Team Natsu anyways" Lucy explained.

"Yeah but come on! I can't take another acting job like this!" Natsu complained.

"Come on cheer up! At least we'll get 100,000 jewels each and that's 30,000 more that Lucy's rent" Vira convinced.

Natsu, Lucy, Vira and Happy traveled to a town called Willpier, a town famous for their actors, theatres and famous artists. They accepted a job from a theatre manager to act out some characters in his recent play "The Dragon Prince". The gang arrived at Simulant Theatre, the central theatre of the town and the biggest. Home of the most famous plays ever acted out of all time.

"Ahh… Welcome! Welcome to Simulant Theatre! Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" A small man asked. He had white long hair that reached to his neck with curls on the edges, sharp mustache and he wore a blue waist coat with gold trimmings and a white shirt under it, blue shorts and brown shoes.

"Yeah were here to take the acting job" Vira answered while showing him the flyer.

"Thank you so much! As you can see, two of the actors who were meant to play the main characters quit their roles for another theatre play. I want one of you to help fill in the roles" he said desperately.

"Heh?" Lucy and Natsu said simultaneously.

**A few moments later…**

"Why do I have to play the main roles?" Lucy and Natsu once again asked simultaneously.

"Please do it! I can't get any other actor here in Willpier to perform the roles! So please bear with the situation!" the man begged.

"At least you guys star the main roles" Happy pointed out.

"Heh, fine. I just hope it won't be as bad as last time" said Lucy.

"Yah mean the one about Frederick and Yanderica at Selazade?" Vira asked.

"Never speak of it again!" Natsu and Lucy commanded in unison which caused Vira to be frightened and back up a little.

"So you're the ones who performed back then at Selazade? I'm Ella, nice to meet you" said a brunette young woman. Her beauty was compared to Erza and her hair was tied in a bun. She gave a welcoming smile to the mages.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you all to the rest of the cast, this is Ella Borthamore, and she will be playing the queen" the man explained.

"Wow! You are so pretty! I'm Lucy Heartfilia miss!" Lucy introduced.

"Please, call me Ella. I'm so excited to perform with you" the woman said.

"Ella? Kinda sounds like Erza don't you think Happy?" Natsu whispered.

"Aye"

"Moving on, this is Creg Hafturn, he will be playing the king. Say hello to the newbies Creg " the man gestured at a charming man with black hair.

The man turned to their direction then looked away "Pfft, whatever" he said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Did you lose your tongue or something?" Natsu asked as he glared at Creg.

Creg ignored him "Don't talk to me. I don't even deserve to be in the same room with you low-class rookies" he said.

"What did you say punk?" Natsu snapped. They both glared deathly stares at each other.

"Heheh, they kinda remind me of Gray and Natsu fighting" Lucy commented.

"Aye" said Happy.

"Now, enough chat, let's start rehearsing" the small man said.

* * *

><p><strong>Next week's update get's a little more romantic so stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
